La Razón Por La Que Trunks Le Teme A Los Perros
by darkpriincess-93
Summary: TRADUCCION: Una pequeña explicacion de porque Trunks le tiene miedo a los perros y quien es el responsable de todo VXT


La Razón Por La Que Trunks Le Teme A Los Perros

By: Long Live Sirius Black

Hi everybody… Esta historia no es mía, yo solo la traduje y es así como público por primera vez una historia en FanFiction. El nombre original es **The Reason Trunks is Afraid of Dogs****. **Espero que la disfruten porque a mí me encanto aunque es una historia sencilla se me hizo muy cómica. Si han visto la película de Bio-Broly entenderán esta historia. Los diálogos están entre "comillas" y los pensamientos _en cursiva._

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y la historia a Long Live Sirius Black

"Muy bien, Trunks, yo digo que tienes edad suficiente para empezar a ser entrenado. Le prometí a tu madre que te lo pondría fácil dado que todavía eres un molesto moja camas"

"Papá apenas tengo 5 años"

"No me interrumpas, como iba diciendo, ya que todavía eres un enano, pensé en empezar con algo fácil, comparado a los estándares Saiyajin, al menos."

"Está bien"

"¿Recuerdas como nos pedias a tu madre y a mí un cachorro?

"Si..."

"Aquí lo tienes" Trunks vio a una horda de salvajes coyotes rodeándolo.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" El pequeño empezó a correr y logro subir hasta la cima de un árbol. "¡Papá haz que se vayan!"

"Son sólo un montón de perros estúpidos".

"¡Grandes, aterradores y estúpidos perros!"

"Si ni siquiera puedes manejar a unos perros, voy a tener que entrenarte yo mismo"

Trunks dejo de llorar por un segundo. Entonces bajo del árbol, pero los coyotes le gruñeron.

_Creo que me voy a orinar en los pantalones_. Miro a su padre. _Pero no enfrente de él. _Trago saliva pero echo a correr en cuanto uno de los coyotes comenzó a ladrarle. "SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA MORIIIIIIIIIR". "¡Eres mitad Saiyajin deja de deshonrar a esa parte de tu familia y ataca a esos perros!". Pero Trunks estaba demasiado ocupado gritando a todo pulmón como para escuchar a su padre.

"No te irás hasta que le pegues al menos a un coyote". Trunks vio a los coyotes corriendo hacia él y se estremeció. Vegeta volteo hacia los coyotes y los mando a volar utilizando su ki. "Te quedaras aquí esta noche. Si sobrevives cambiaremos a un animal más fácil"

"¿Y si muero?"

"Te reviviremos"

"Pero, papá". No logro terminar de hablar, Vegeta emprendió el vuelo y Trunks vio otro coyote mirando desde detrás de un árbol"

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Más tarde esa noche, Trunks vio al coyote observándolo, lamiéndose el hocico, trago saliva nerviosamente, en ese momento el coyote se abalanzo sobre él; consiguió esquivarlo pero el coyote empezó a perseguirlo. Se detuvo en un punto sin salida, en eso vio un árbol que podía escalar y corrió hacia él. Logro subir tan rápido, que alguien habría tenido que repetir la escena cuadro por cuadro para ver cómo había llegado hasta allí. El coyote empezó a aullar y a ladrar. Pronto más coyotes llegaron al lugar. Trunks se aferro a la rama del árbol y se quedo ahí arriba. Los coyotes se quedaron bajo el árbol toda la noche.

Cuando la mañana llego los coyotes seguían bajo el árbol. Trunks trato de bajar sin despertarlos despertarlos pero resbalo y cayo; los coyotes despertaron enseguida, el pobre Trunks trago saliva muerto de miedo y corrió en cuanto la manada fue tras él.

Corrió hacia una silueta familiar, no estaba seguro de si estaba feliz o asustado de ver a su padre. Vegeta ataco a los coyotes y estos huyeron.

"Trunks estoy tan feliz de que estés bien" le dijo Bulma mientras lo abrazaba.

"Te dije que sobreviviría" Contesto Vegeta.

"Estaba hambriento, y el coyote me persiguió hasta un árbol, y llamo a más coyotes y me quede en el árbol toda la noche, tengo mucha hambre y sueño. "Oh y ya no me gustan los perros"

"Lograste sobrevivir toda la noche así que cambiaremos a un animal que sea más fácil. "

"¡No quiero más de este entrenamiento!"

"Bien, entonces entrenaremos en combates uno-a-uno"

"¿Cuál es el siguiente animal?". Entonces se fueron a África y Trunks acabo rodeado de una manada de leones. "Está bien, entrenaremos uno-a-uno"

Fin

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a m me dio mucha risa aunque es algo corta. Dejen sus reviews.

...Bye...


End file.
